Resolving the Relationship Pause - An Anni Jasmin GZSZ Fanfic
by tuberfoX
Summary: This takes place on the evening of Nele's wedding. Anni and Jasmin are still on a "Relationship Break," but Anni wants to get a little closer. Jasmin is tired of the back and forth and gives Anni an ultimatum. Will it be the end for these two?
1. Chapter 1

Anni scanned the Vereinsein filled with happy people dancing. Nele and Mesut were busy feeding each other pieces of their wedding cake and somehow managed to not smash the frosting all over each other's faces. Although they were not officially married thanks to a series of unfortunate events throughout the day, the near disaster of a night was shaping up rather nicely. Even Tayfun and Ayla were holding each other close as they danced. Anni saw them kiss and felt a tiny pang of jealousy for the close moment they shared. She looked over at Jasmin, who was dancing freely with her back turned to Anni. This woman, her woman, was so beautiful that Anni could sometimes hardly believe her luck, even though things between them right now were less than ideal. Anni smoothly danced toward her and brushed her hand on Jasmin's elbow causing her to turn around. When Jasmin saw that it was Anni who had made the effort to be close to her, a huge smile spread across her face and Anni smiled back. They began to dance playfully and carefree with the awkwardness of earlier in the evening seemingly forgotten.

Anni reached out and tugged on the hem of Jasmin's shirt pulling her closer. A surprised Jasmin flashed Anni a big smile and Anni smiled back at her showing her dimples. It had been such a long time since Jasmin had seen Anni smile so warmly at her. She loved her smile. She also loved being so close to Anni that she could smell her familiar scent. As Jasmin was moving to the music Anni put both hands around her waist and pulled her in. As their bodies touched, an immediate wave of warmth spread through Jasmin's center like fire. She was no longer moving in time with the music. She looked at Anni whose face was now only inches away from her own, and her defenses were failing fast.

Anni was feeling playful when she had first grabbed Jasmin's shirt, but the moment their bodies touched a fierce desire pulsed through her, and the playful flirting was soon forgotten. Her smile turned serious when their eyes locked. Anni looked into Jasmin's gorgeous brown eyes and then down to her luscious lips. From that moment all she could do was surrender. Anni guided her hand to the back of Jasmin's neck and gently pulled Jasmin's face close to hers and they both closed their eyes. Their lips touched and it was no longer a want but a need to be close to each other. Anni deepened the kiss and Jasmin responded hungrily with her own desire. Anni's tongue traced Jasmin's lips requesting access, and for a moment Jasmin's defenses were overwhelmed. Jasmin kissed her back passionately until the present situation and circumstances surrounding the state of their relationship roused her from a heady fog of desire.

Jasmin broke their kiss and pulled away, cautiously meeting Anni's questioning gaze.

"Sorry," Jasmin said nervously. She offered a weak smile.

Anni was caught off guard and felt instantly rejected. She was trying to show Jasmin affection. Anni thought Jasmin would be pleased. Jasmin had kissed her back after all. Hadn't she wanted it too? Almost as a reflex she retorted with the first thing that popped into her head.

"What's wrong now?" Anni snapped with a little more intensity then she meant to.

Jasmin was taken aback at Anni's harsh tone, her feelings instantly wounded. She could feel the tears starting to well up in her eyes and she fought them back. She had to get out of there now, before she broke down completely. She made a move toward the door and grabbed her coat on the way out. Jasmin quickly closed the door behind her and filled her lungs with the cool evening air calming her. She slipped her coat on as she walked briskly toward her shared apartment.

Jasmin's thoughts were racing. What the hell had just happened? Anni had been lukewarm and cautious with her ever since she had returned from Hamburg, and even earlier that night she had been making awkward small talk when Jasmin had tried to speak with her about their relationship. Then, Anni had saved the mood of the evening with facilitating the impromptu wedding vows. Everyone had been dancing and enjoying the party. Jasmin had been pleasantly surprised when a smiling Anni had danced up to her. It was like old times, just the two of them having fun. Jasmin kept replaying the last few minutes over and over in her head as she walked up the apartment stairs. Anni had looked into her eyes right before they kissed, and it was like she had taken down whatever barrier she had erected when she said needed a break. The need for a break!

"If she needed a break so damn bad then why the hell did she kiss me?" Jasmin mumbled to herself as she slammed the door to her apartment. She had successfully warded off the tears, but the confusion remained. The kiss had felt so good. Her body had certainly responded. Jasmin was a little pissed off at herself for getting so turned on and so readily kissing Anni back when her mind was telling her that they needed to talk first before they were intimate physically again. She threw her keys on the table and shed her coat. It wasn't long before she heard footsteps coming up the stairs outside and a key in the lock.

Anni walked in and their eyes met. Anni offered what looked like an apologetic smile and dropped her keys on the table. They faced each other and Jasmin felt both nervous and happy at the same time to see her. Anni had come after her right away. She did care.

"Did I do something wrong?" Anni asked.

Jasmin didn't quite know how to respond. Wrong wasn't necessarily what it was, but she was certainly sending mixed signals. Didn't Anni know how she felt? Couldn't she understand how Anni needing space one minute and then passionately kissing her out of nowhere the next might mess with her feelings? Jasmin had been so careful the past month not to even touch Anni for fear of being rejected again. She remained standing saying nothing.

"I thought you wanted it too," Anni said hesitantly. Jasmin sighed and thought about how to respond. She very much did want it too, but not without the whole package. Her body and mind were wrestling with each other. The kiss they had just shared had both set her on fire and made her sad.

"Yes. I want you too, but… that's not the point."

Anni waited for her to continue.

"Look, there's a reason you wanted this relationship break, right?"

Anni nodded.

"Because you felt suffocated."

Anni looked down at the floor feeling guilty.

"And I haven't changed," Jasmin continued.

Anni fidgeted with her hands and responded, "I know we have to talk about us."

Jasmin sighed and took the comment in a negative way.

"Man, you make it sound as if you had to go to the dentist," Jasmin responded, hurt. She sat down and was on the verge of tears again.

"I said it perfectly normal, but again you have to…" Anni trailed off, not finishing what she was going to say when she saw the sadness in Jasmin's face. Again you are taking what I say the wrong way, she thought to herself. Why can't you just understand what I mean? This was getting them nowhere.

"See, if we get into this this now we are just gonna fight again." Anni continued gently, "I don't want to fight with you. Not today, and not at Nele's wedding."

Anni walked over to where Jasmin was sitting and knelt down so they were on the same level. Jasmin searched Anni's eyes and Anni returned a pleading gaze.

"Can't we just… can't we just be?" Anni asked softly.

Jasmin didn't answer right away, but wondered what she meant by that. So, did Anni want a relationship break with the exception of sex when she wanted it then? Jasmin thought to herself. Something inside her also told her that she deserved better than that. She needed to be loved for the whole package and not just for her body. Jasmin was sensitive and poured her entire heart into a relationship when she was in one. She knew this about herself and saw it as both a great strength and as a devastating weakness if exploited. She had held back nothing of herself with Anni, and the past month had left her feeling raw and incomplete. She wanted to be strong and make things right with their relationship before they slept together again, but she also desperately wanted to feel Anni's body against hers.

Anni reached over and took Jasmin's hand. Their eyes met again and Anni said earnestly, "I love you." Jasmin sighed and let the words sink in.

"I love you, too," she responded. The pain Jasmin had felt only moments ago was ebbing away as Anni smiled at her answer. They both knew that they were going to have to talk about this at some point, but now no longer felt like the time. They both laughed and grinned at each other, breaking the tension. Anni closed the distance between herself and Jasmin. Jasmin leaned in as well until their foreheads were touching. This time it was Jasmin who initiated the kiss. Their lips touched gently in a sweet kiss before they pulled away slightly for a moment, testing how far the other wanted to take it. They both smiled with a nervous laugh and playfully rubbed their noses together. Neither one had any desire to halt what was happening, and their lips pressed together again. This kiss was not tentative and their breathing deepened, hearts pounding with familiar excitement. After a moment, Jasmin slowed the intensity of the kiss. She brushed her fingers down against Anni's cheek and under her chin, tilting her head up and separating their lips as Jasmin pulled back and smiled. Anni's dark brown eyes were smoldering with desire. For a short time they just looked into each other's eyes as their breathing slowed, both faces flushed from the passion burning between them.

"I don't want to fight with you anymore either, Anni," Jasmin whispered to her lover. "I just want you. Always. And I want you to want all of me, and not just when it's convenient, or only when you are in the mood. I want to find a way for this to work for both of us."

Jasmin's gaze fell to the floor as her voice cracked. She gathered the courage to continue. "Anni, I've never felt for another person what I feel for you. I just can't be halfway in this and halfway out. The break is tearing my heart apart. The last thing I want is for you to feel trapped, but I can't see you everyday and pretend that I don't long to touch you. I miss you, and I can't bear it when you are short with me."

Tears were freely rolling down Jasmin's cheeks now. She knew it was time to give the ultimatum that had been brewing in her mind for weeks, but that she had felt like too much of a coward until now to share. She had grown in the weeks on her own though. She had dealt with Dominik's death, the relationship break, and her career was starting to pick up. Jasmin had spent a great amount of time soul searching and thinking about what was important to her. She felt that she really did deserve better, and she was not going to back down from what she wanted out of life anymore. Not even if it meant losing the person that she loved the most. She found the strength to continue.

"Anni, you need to make a decision. You know how I feel. This break isn't going to work for me any longer. You need to decide if you can accept me as I am, or if we need to end this. I won't be your girlfriend by title when we hardly speak in private. I think love _is_ enough. Baby… tell me what you want."

Jasmin tentatively looked back up into Anni's eyes after a few moments of silence, but she couldn't quite read her expression. Stunned? Impressed? A bit of a cocky smirk, Jasmin decided, like when she had asked for those three words from Anni in the hospital after the Scherf protest. The smirk spread to a dimpled smile as Anni shook her head and sighed.

'"What?" Jasmin asked wiping tears off her face. She smiled in reaction to Anni's expression, but still did not have an answer. Anni's thoughts were racing too. God, she loved this woman and her confidence. It had been several months since she had seen Jasmin this way and had almost forgotten what had drawn her to Jasmin in the first place. This was not the needy person she had felt trapped with. This woman was a force to be reckoned with, and Anni had realized it almost too late. Jasmin was finally standing up for herself and was even willing to give up the person she loved to get the respect she deserved. For a moment, Anni felt like she didn't deserve Jasmin at all.

Did all of the drama over how clingy Jasmin had been stem from Anni's own insecurities about fear of abandonment from those she loved? She had closed that door on her family long ago, and Jasmin was the first to penetrate that layer of her defenses since then. She looked anxiously at Jasmin, wanting to tell her everything that she felt about her, but also that she was scared because she had never loved another person so much. Jasmin had made her feelings clear, and the decision was now up to Anni.

"Jasmin," she started hesitantly. "What I feel for you is more intense than anything else I've ever known. You are THE one. My one. No other woman will ever compare to you. I've known that for a long time now. But I also know me. I can't be tied down. I don't know that I can give you all that you need…"

Anni dropped her gaze and a weight sunk in Jasmin's stomach. Here it comes, she thought. The woman I love is about to end our relationship. I have to be strong. The thought of losing Anni was almost more than she could bear. Just as Jasmin was about to break down, Anni looked back up into her eyes and offered a weak smile. Jasmin could not stop the silent tears that ran down her face as she heard Anni say, "But I'm willing to try."

Jasmin's face lit up as she was now crying and laughing at the same time. She pulled Anni into a crushing embrace, and for a while they just held each other. The break had been hard on both of them. They were both physical people who needed to be touched, and the absence of human contact had been draining. It only made the closeness now all the more enjoyable. They pulled apart and stood face-to-face, holding hands. Neither one spoke for a solid minute, but they did not break eye contact.

"Ich liebe dich," whispered Anni.

"Ich liebe dich," Jasmin answered.

Click Next to read Chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Anni smiled at Jasmin and let go of her hands. She reached up to Jasmin's face and wiped the remnants of a tear away with one thumb and pushed a strand of hair out of Jasmin's eyes with the other. Her gaze dropped back to Jasmin's slightly parted lips. Anni was magnetically drawn to Jasmin's body. She guided her hands behind Jasmin's head and pulled her closer.

"I want you," Anni affirmed as she erased the remaining space between them. "Now."

Jasmin sighed with pleasure and closed her eyes as Anni's lips touched her own. She wanted nothing more in this moment then to feel Anni's lean body against hers. Anni kissed her harder with a need that she could no longer control. Jasmin eagerly responded with her own urgent intensity. They kissed deeply. Jasmin ran her hands through Anni's hair as Anni's arms closed around Jasmin's waist. Both felt there was still too much space between them so Jasmin pulled back momentarily, grabbed the shoulders of Anni's bulky coat, and stripped it off her in one fluid motion. She threw the coat aside, and their bodies collided together again.

Anni's hands trailed up Jasmin's back to the button at the nape of Jasmin's top and stealthily unclasped it as she moved her lips down to Jasmin's neck and sucked on the salty skin just below her ear. Jasmin moaned deeply as this drove her crazy. She was already incredibly aroused just from the kissing. Anni slid the zipper partially down on the back of the dress and moved her hands to the garment's collar. She pulled away briefly and gave Jasmin a look requesting permission. Jasmin nodded in understanding, and Anni slipped the fabric slowly off of Jasmin's shoulders revealing a simple black bra. Anni caught her breath as she took in Jasmin's incredibly toned body. She brushed her fingers along Jasmin's soft skin from her collarbones to her breasts and felt her pointed arousal through the thin material.

Jasmin inhaled sharply as Anni caressed her like that. She fiercely needed more contact, more touch, more heat. She moved her hands to the knot in the sash at Anni's waist and worked to untie it. The battle was won in a moment, and the piece of fabric dropped to the floor. Jasmin moved to Anni's low-cut neckline and pushed the sides open. She was also treated to the sight of Anni wearing only a black bra, which cradled her soft curves perfectly. Jasmin just stared for a moment drinking in the sight of Anni's familiar body. The anticipation was hitting a breaking point. She grabbed Anni's hand and dragged her hastily into her bedroom.

Jasmin shut the door hard and pushed Anni up against it while pulling the rest of the garment down revealing Anni's tattooed arms and toned stomach. Jasmin grabbed Anni's hands and held them against the door above her head as she passionately kissed her. Anni let out a low moan as Jasmin moved down to her neck and gently sucked the skin there. Jasmin let go of Anni's hands and ran her own over the front of Anni's bra. Anni bit her lip as she felt Jasmin's fingers trace around her body to the back of the bra and release the clasp. Anni ran her hands through Jasmin's hair as Jasmin slid the straps off Anni's shoulders. The bra dropped to the floor leaving Anni's bare chest heaving with heavy breathing. Jasmin kissed Anni's collarbone and moved lower leaving a trail of kisses on the way to her goal. Jasmin sucked harder for a moment and marked her lover's breast, causing Anni to moan with pleasure.

Anni had been caught off guard by Jasmin's intensity. Anni was usually the one in control directing the pace of their lovemaking, but Jasmin had completely disarmed her. Wherever this confidence in the rest of her life had come from, it was now transferred into the bedroom, and Anni was certainly not complaining. In fact, she could not remember a time in her life when she had ever been so turned on. Jasmin ran her tongue over an erect nipple and closed her lips around the peak sucking gently. She raked her nails down Anni's back soft enough to not leave any marks, but it drove Anni crazy.

"God Jasmin, you're killing me," Anni breathed heavily. Jasmin kissed her way down Anni's firm stomach to her waist.

"Baby, I'm hardly started," Jasmin replied in a low sultry voice. Jasmin met Anni's gaze as she hooked her fingers into the waistband of Anni's outfit and stripped it down Anni's long legs leaving her in a sheer black thong and nothing else. Jasmin ran her hands down the soft skin of Anni's hips leaving goose bumps to freckle Anni's excited flesh. She ran her hands up the backs of Anni's legs and stopped at the waistband. She pulled Anni's body closer and exhaled as she ran her lips agonizingly slowly over the tiny fabric barrier between her lips and Anni's most intimate spot. Anni hips bucked uncontrollably when Jasmin pressed her mouth against Anni's center with more pressure. Anni couldn't hold back anymore. See needed Jasmin now like she needed to breathe. Every nerve in her body was on fire for this woman.

"Jasmin, I need to feel you," Anni said with a ragged breath.

"Do you?" Jasmin asked coyly with a satisfied smile as she looked up at Anni. All Anni could do was nod. Jasmin pressed her lips against the sheer underwear again, and Anni sucked in a sharp breath as Jasmin hooked the thin straps and pulled them down her legs. Jasmin could feel the heat from Anni's body against her face. The scent of Anni's arousal was making Jasmin heady and distracting her, but she did not let it stop her from cupping her hands around the backs of Anni's thighs and pulling her in close before she ran her tongue along Anni's slick folds. Anni's heart was pounding excitedly as Jasmin lifted one of Anni's legs and placed it on her own shoulder, opening Anni up to her completely. Jasmin flattened her tongue against Anni's eager sex, licking with steady pressure in an ever-increasing rhythm.

Anni was close to orgasm already, and they had just started. The knee holding her body weight buckled as she was almost overcome with pleasure. She didn't want this to be over so soon, and it wouldn't be long if Jasmin's exquisitely talented mouth kept this up. Anni wanted Jasmin to experience what she was doing to her. It took every ounce of willpower that Anni had to grab Jasmin's shoulder and break the contact of Jasmin's mouth on her body.

"Baby, please… stop," Anni said in a husky voice. She wasn't quite past the point of no return, but she was close. She could feel her pulse pounding between her legs. Jasmin slid Anni's leg off her shoulder and looked up at Anni confused. In a moment, Anni saw a look of hurt flash on Jasmin's face.

"What's wrong?" Jasmin asked confused. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and stood up to face Anni. "Did you change your mind?" What the hell was Anni doing to her? She had just said in the living room that she had wanted this, and now what? She wasn't sure? Jasmin wondered if she had been too bold in taking the lead. Maybe she shouldn't have let her sexual desires override her better judgment. Anni could almost read these thoughts one by one as she watched Jasmin's face. Perhaps she should have voiced her true motivation for putting the brakes on. She made a mental note that better communication next time might be beneficial for both of them. She quickly grabbed Jasmin's face and pulled her close.

"No, no, no, a thousand times no, I didn't change my mind," Anni sputtered, still quite distracted by her body that was screaming to be touched. "It's just that… well, you're still half dressed, and I want you too." Anni grinned at her and Jasmin laughed, feeling a bit stupid for jumping to the worst conclusion.

"Jasmin, I still want you," Anni said as her dark eyes scrolled down Jasmin's incredible body. Anni wasted no more time as they both stepped toward each other and kissed. Anni could taste herself on Jasmin's mouth and it was incredibly arousing thinking about what Jasmin had just done to her. Anni reached around to Jasmin's back and expertly unhooked her bra, pulling it down off her shoulders and on to the floor. She felt the zipper on the top of Jasmin's skirt and rapidly zipped it down. They broke their kiss for a moment while Anni knelt down and slid Jasmin's skirt and panties down in one smooth motion. Anni paused for a moment while coming back up to run her hands up Jasmin's legs and to press her face against Jasmin's soft curls and obvious arousal.

Jasmin's intoxicating scent rendered Anni helpless to hold back her desire. She stood up and they embraced each other. It was the first time in several weeks they had felt each other's naked skin pressed together completely. Anni ran her fingers down Jasmin's back to the base of her spine, just enjoying the feeling of her soft warm skin against hers while they kissed again. Anni guided Jasmin backwards toward her bed where Jasmin laid down on her back and Anni crawled on top of her, but off to the side, allowing her one free hand to roam. They continued kissing as Anni traced her fingers from Jasmin's neck down to her chest. Anni found a nipple and teased it with her thumb and forefinger making Jasmin squirm uncontrollably. Jasmin's desire was getting more urgent. She needed to feel Anni's touch.

"Anni…please…" Jasmin whispered. Anni looked her in the eyes as she moved her hand from Jasmin's breast down her tight stomach and lower. Anni slowed at Jasmin's curls a moment. The hesitant dance she was playing was driving them both wild with desire. Jasmin's raised her hips off the bed towards Anni's hand to signal her need. Anni obliged her as she finally slipped her fingers lower. Jasmin's breath caught in her throat as Anni gently ran her first two fingers over her hot center. Anni couldn't believe how aroused Jasmin was. It made Anni incredibly excited as she ran her fingers through Jasmin's extremely ready folds. Jasmin looked up at Anni who was now tracing her innermost entrance with her finger. With a pleading look she exhaled and whispered intensely, "Take me."

Anni met Jasmin's lips with her own as she slid two of her fingers inside Jasmin. Jasmin moaned deeply and Anni moved her fingers in her lover. Jasmin ran her nails up and down Anni's back as they as they kissed. Anni shifted her angle to go deeper and increased the pace of her strokes while running her thumb over Jasmin's pulsing center. Jasmin gasped and kissed Anni hard. Anni pressed herself against Jasmin's upper thigh satisfying her own need. Their bodies moved together, slick from heated friction and passion. Anni broke the kiss and moved to Jasmin's neck. Jasmin threw her head back allowing Anni more access. Anni could feel Jasmin's pounding pulse in her neck with her lips as she kissed down Jasmin's body, stopping to give special attention to her breasts. Jasmin arched her back as Anni lightly ran her lips over a sensitive peak before covering it with her mouth and sucking gently. Jasmin moaned over and over as Anni's hand worked magic between her legs. Anni continued kissing down Jasmin's body until she arrived at her own hand. She replaced her thumb with her lips and pleasured Jasmin with her mouth while still moving her fingers inside her.

"Oh God, Anniii…" Jasmin's breathing was becoming more ragged, and Anni doubled her efforts. She could feel Jasmin's muscles starting to tighten around her fingers. With her experienced tongue she brought Jasmin over the edge. Jasmin cried out in pleasure as a powerful orgasm ripped through her body. Anni held still as Jasmin's body convulsed beneath her. The spasms lessened in intensity and Anni slowly withdrew her fingers from Jasmin's heat. Anni crawled back up to face Jasmin with a satisfied grin on her face. Jasmin was still trying to catch her breath, a sheen of sweat covering her body.

"Wow," Jasmin said grinning. Anni would never get tired of hearing that word after pleasuring Jasmin. Jasmin pulled Anni's lips down to hers and they kissed. Anni could taste both of them in the kiss and her hips thrust involuntarily toward Jasmin at the thought. She still desperately needed release. Jasmin was not unaware of this, and she pushed on Anni's shoulder effectively rolling her over and straddled her. She wasted no time leaning down to kiss Anni while she flattened her body on top of her. Anni ran her hands through Jasmin's hair while Jasmin reached a hand down between Anni's legs. Jasmin loved how incredibly wet she could make Anni, and she started moving her determined fingers over the spot that made Anni moan.

"I do like it when you are loud," Jasmin whispered in Anni's ear before kissing her neck. The simple statement in itself about put Anni over the edge. Anni moved her hips in rhythm with Jasmin's hand increasing the pace. Both knew it wouldn't be long.

"Jasmin… Oh god, right there. Please, don't stop," Anni pleaded. Jasmin had no intention of stopping. On the contrary, she bent down and grabbed Anni's nipple lightly with her teeth. Anni cried out as the extra stimulation rocked her body with an incredible orgasm. Jasmin kept her hand between Anni's legs as the waves of pleasure rolled over her. Jasmin was incredibly pleased with herself that she could satisfy Anni so thoroughly. Anni opened her eyes and looked up at Jasmin. She was so fulfilled on so many levels. She inhaled sharply from overstimulation when Jasmin pulled her hand away. Jasmin leaned down to kiss her again and Anni pulled their bodies together.

They lay side by side for several minutes kissing and lightly caressing each other's soft skin as their bodies cooled down. Jasmin reached behind herself, grabbed a blanket, and covered them both up. It felt so good just to be close again with literally nothing in between them. Anni sighed and looked at Jasmin.

"That was… just… incredible," Anni told her. "Really."

"You were pretty ok too," Jasmin teased back, smiling as she reached over and brushed a piece of hair out of Anni's face. Jasmin's face became serious. "I'm glad we talked though and got through this pause. I just couldn't do it anymore. I love you too much."

"Yeah, I know," Anni said and started to laugh.

"Hey!" Jasmin said in a mock-offended tone as she smacked Anni playfully on the shoulder. "I was serious."

"I know," Anni said. "I do love you. So much that sometimes it makes me feel crazy."

Anni smiled and Jasmin returned it. They held each other close and were starting to drift off to sleep when they heard the apartment door open and a handful of people talking and laughing in the kitchen. After a moment it was clear the voices belonged to Tayfun, Ayla, Mesut, and Nele.

"Well, it looks like they made it home after all," Mesut said picking up Anni's coat off the floor.

"And made up too, from the looks of it," Ayla said spotting pieces of both of their bridesmaids outfits lying on the floor near the couch.

"Looks like it's a good night for all then. I think we should be off to bed, don't you, Mesut?" Nele said with a wink and an implication.

"Uh, yeah. Good night you guys," he responded as he turned around, picked Nele up, and carried her up the stairs, her giggling and saying something about him always having to be so macho. Another door closed signaling Ayla and Tayfun had also gone to bed. Anni and Jasmin listened to the sounds of the apartment and their friends, and for a moment both felt extremely content with everything just as it was. The future was uncertain, but in this moment, things were perfect. They fell asleep satisfied in each other's arms.

The next morning, they were awakened by the sound of clanging dishes and silverware. Breakfast was apparently in full swing in the kitchen. Anni opened her eyes one at a time to get used to the sunlight beaming through Jasmin's bedroom window. She looked over at Jasmin, who was stirring as well. Jasmin smiled when she saw Anni next to her.

"I'm glad last night wasn't just a nice dream," Jasmin said and pulled Anni close into an embrace. Anni felt the same way. Last night had been incredible. Anni kissed her and shivered as the blanket slid off her shoulder. They were both still naked. Jasmin's eyebrow arched as she watched Anni's uncovered breast react to the temperature change. Anni grinned as she caught on to what Jasmin was up to and rolled to her back in a big stretch, giving Jasmin a much more expansive view. Jasmin reached over and lightly traced down Anni's sternum with the backs of her fingers. Anni sighed with renewed longing at the touch.

"Well, I need a shower," Anni said as she made to get up. Jasmin made a pouty face and slammed her head back to the pillow.

"But I thought you'd like to be woken up properly?" Jasmin said coyly. Anni gave her a cunning smirk as she grabbed a t-shirt she found on the floor and put it on.

"Who said I wanted to shower alone?" Anni replied as she reached down and grabbed a corner of Jasmin's blanket, pulling it off of her. Jasmin squealed and jumped out of bed grabbing the blanket back from Anni and draping it around her shoulders. They laughed together and Anni opened the door. They were greeted in the kitchen by Mesut, Nele, Tayfun, and Ayla all sitting at the table having breakfast.

"Hey you two," Nele said, practically beaming.

"Looks like things went okay then," Mesut said gesturing at them both in a relative state of undress and blushing.

"Uh, yeah, it's all good," Anni said as she grabbed Jasmin's hand and drug her to the bathroom.

"Yeah," Jasmin agreed smiling and pulled the door shut behind her, both of them giggling.

"Hurry up you guys," Nele yelled after them. "Our flight leaves in three hours and we want you to come with us to the airport."

"Okay!" They said in unison as the door clicked shut.

Jasmin dropped the blanket on the bathroom floor and grabbed the base of Anni's t-shirt, quickly pulling it over her head.

"What are you doing?" Anni asked in mock shock.

"Well, they did ask us to hurry," Jasmin said with an arched eyebrow and a shrug. "Besides, I do want to see them off."

Jasmin threw the shirt on the floor and turned on the shower. While the water warmed up she pulled Anni over to her in a loose embrace and smiled at her. She felt nothing but happiness and love when she looked into Anni's eyes. Anni returned the sweet smile and kissed her. This kind of love was uncharted territory for her, but it was so worth it. The steam from the shower was starting to billow out into the room, and they made their way to the tub and stepped in. The shower time was playful with body wash and a loofa as they scrubbed and teased each other with the bubbles. Neither one could stop laughing. They kissed again under the artificial rain, enjoying both the heat of the water and the contact of their bodies.

They would definitely have to continue this when they had more time. As for now, their friends were waiting so they washed off the soap and stepped out of the tub on to the bath mat. Anni grabbed them some towels and pulled Jasmin in for another kiss before she had a chance to cover up her body. Jasmin swore she would never get tired of kissing Anni. She pulled back and grinned.

"We need to hurry up now," Jasmin said jokingly while wrapping the towel around her body.

"Okay, okay…" Anni answered grinning. She knew this would continue later, especially if they were coming home to an empty house. "I wonder where they are all off to?"

"Honeymoon? The four of them together? No idea," Jasmin answered. "But we'll have some nice alone time."

Anni grinned and raised her eyebrows. She could have thrown Jasmin on the floor right here and now if it were up to her, but now wasn't the time. She sighed and wrapped herself in the towel.

"Okay, Tussi, let's go," Anni said as she opened the door.

Jasmin let out a little laugh and grinned.

"Right behind you, Lesbe."

To be continued…


End file.
